Jasper's Secret Past
by Kat Provelov
Summary: WARNING ALL JASPER/ALICE FANS THIS IS JASPER OC AND ALICE OC! Jasper dosen't have much memory of his human life, but when he meets an old girlfriend with an extraordinary power he recalls his past memories and feelings. *First Twilight Fan fic
1. Old friends

_Hey Peoples it's me Kat and I'm writing my first Twilight Fan Fic! So this is about Jasper's human life. There is no Renesmee in here because I really don't like her. She shouldn't have ever been born! Any way in Fan Fic slang this story is Jasper OC, Bella/Edward, Carlisle/ Esme, Rosalie/Emmet, Alice OC, and Jacob OC. The character Elizabeth is after one of my best friends Jade (Dimitri'srealrose) because she is like in LOVE with jasper. And the Character Kat is after me of course. Please Read and Review. Thanks in advance!!! *From Jasper's POV*_

"Jasper, you love me right?" Alice asked with the biggest golden eyes I have seen in a while. I just stared at her. Why was she asking me this?

"Of course Alice. Why would you ever doubt that?" I took her in my arms and held her tightly. She was only the second woman I have ever been seriously involved with and the other one was over two hundred years ago. I had loved her very much but with the unfortunate circumstances I had to leave her.

"Oh Jazzy I know it was silly to ask that question, but I had a vision of this girl who came to our house and asked for you and well, I was suspicious. I'm sorry Jazzy it's probably just an old friend of yours." Alice leaned over to kiss me, but too many things were swimming through my head for me to enjoy our kiss. A woman comes to visit me? Why? I had only run into very few women that I didn't destroy in the New Born Army, Maria and Elizabeth. But Maria Alice would have known and Elizabeth would have died over a hundred and seventy-five years ago. Who could it possibly be coming to see me?

My phone rang. I let go of Alice and picked up my phone. It was Ed.

"Yes Ed."

"Jazz. We are inheriting a new Vampire."

"What happened this time?"

"Jake imprinted on a girl who was almost dead when he found her, so he called Bells wanting someone to bite her to save her life."

"Wait the _dog_ wanted to turn her into a vampire?"

"Yes, so Carlisle bit her and she is now undergoing her transformation"

"Oh so that's what sounds like a screaming walrus in the background."

"Uh yes I guess. Any way we will be home in a few."

"Ok Ed sees you in a bit"

"We are getting a new vampire in the family." I turned to look at Alice. She smiled, "I know." Of course she knows. She knows everything that is going to happen. "Her name is Kat and she was hit by a car when Jake found her and imprinted on her. She was barely breathing and had a weak pulse, so he couldn't think of any other way to save her than to have her turned into a vampire and called Bells and now we have a new born vampire on our hands." I just stared at her. She sometimes scares me when she does that.

"Jazz?" Edward called from down the steps. I ran down to greet him.

"So where is Kat?" I said her name with disgust. Why would the _dog _want her to become one of us? Ed pointed to the couch where a tall skinny black haired girl was laying with her eyes looking like they were screaming in pain and her mouth duct taped. "Why is her mouth duct taped and…. What smells?"

"Oh well the duct tape is so we don't have to hear her scream, might I add this was Emmet's idea, and she smells because she has been around the dog all day." Edward laughed and grinned the biggest smile I have ever seen him smile, which in turn made me laugh. Kat didn't look too happy about this because her eyes narrowed and she looks like she might hurt us if we didn't stop.

"Sorry Kat" I said apologetically. She must have taken some satisfaction in that because she looked like she smiled and then went back to the screaming face again. I then pulsed a soothing vibe through the room to calm her down. It must have worked because her face relaxed a bit. She was very pretty to be in love with the dog that is when she wasn't screaming her head off.

I stood there for a good five minutes looking at her in silence. Then there was a knock at the door that scared the living daylights out of me. I hurried to answer it, but didn't run for it could be a human after all. I pulled the door open to reveal Elizabeth Andersen. I'm sure my mouth dropped.

"Hi James, uh I mean Jasper." She said kind of shyly. How the heck was she not dead?

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth Andersen?" She nodded her head. I ran to her and gave her the biggest hug I have ever given anyone. It was so great to see her again for she was the love of my life, well my human life. And now I swear that after she touched me I could remember my human life clearly and I recalled the vivid feelings I had for her.


	2. Oh Crap!

_Hi peoples! It's me Kat again. I'm just warning you that this chapter and the next chapter might get a little Limey if you understand Fan Fiction Slang. Please Read and Review!!!! *From Jasper's POV*_

"Edward, Bella, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is my family." I swept my hand across the room to show Elizabeth my family, "Oh and uh this is Kat the newest addition to our family." Kat tried to pick up her hand and wave, but winced in pain and then lowered it and continued to screaming in pain with duct tape over her mouth.

"Why does she….." her voice trailed off. Just then the light had caught her face so perfectly, her long light red hair shining almost as bright as her amber eyes. She was more beautiful than I remember her. "Never mind.

"So Elizabeth how do you know our Jasper here?" Carlisle interrupted her. Oh crap! He had to ask that.

"Well it's kind of a long story" I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

"That's okay we all have time. Let's go sit in the living room so Kat can hear as well" Carlisle said happily and then moved into the living room followed by a confused Alice, an amused Emmett, a sly Rosalie with a you-are-so-busted look on her face, a scared of what is to come Esme, a bored Bella, a wondrous Edward, Elizabeth, and a me reluctantly. We all took our seats around the room and then they all began to look at me with open ears.

"Well okay here it goes. It all started so very long ago. It was four months before my 17th birthday. My parents didn't love me much, they just loved money, and sex for that matter that's how they ended up with me. I wasn't paid much attention to by my actual parents. They just handed me money and I went off to school. Every day I walked to school the same way which happened to be past Elizabeth's house. One day she was out doing her laundry when she caught my attention. She was the most beautiful thing I had seen in a long time. I called out to her and she came over to the fence. We started talking and I asked her to go out to the town, something that was unheard of in the 18th century since marriages were arranged. She had a wild streak and said yes to the date and I told her that I would be by to pick her up on my way back from class. And I did. We went to the town saloon where she confessed her secret want to be a cabaret dancer. That's when I knew what I was going to do next. We went to the nearest place and had a little fun. The End. Happy now?" I said so fast.

"That's the abridged version here is what actually happened." Elizabeth said. Crap she was going to spill our secret to Alice. "I was out doing my daily chores singing softly to myself when I hear a young man's voice call to me "Hey beautiful what are you doing out here all alone? Why don't you come out here and have a little chat with me." I then turned around to see James Harrington leaning on my fence post. I of course ran over to see him, him being almost royalty in the town we lived in. And when he asked me to go out in the night with him, well I was just in a bit of a jiver jam."

"Jiver Jam?" Emmet interrupted.

"Yes you know kind of like a in a pickle." She said and then continued," Any way, I said that I did not think that my parents would approve of this with me getting married soon and all, but he persuaded, and I said yes. He then left to go to school and I knew that I had to find a way to get my parents to let me go out with James. I was a little naughty I will warn you and lied to my parents saying that I was going to get some canned peaches and things to make a pie. I walked out of my house, rounded the corner and then waited for James to come. Not 5 minutes later he came and we went out to the lone star saloon where he drank some whiskey, but not too much and we talked. Suddenly he got up to leave with only drinking half his glass of whiskey paid the bartender and pulled me along with him out the door. I originally thought he was taking me home because he did not enjoy my company, but when we turned to go into the school house I was shocked. Once safely inside he pulled me in close to his body and began kissing me."


	3. someone

_~Hey guys so here is the much needed update sorry it took so long!!!! Just to restate my warning this will get a little limey. Read and review! Thanks! ~Kat_

"It's getting hot in here!" Emmet started singing very loudly. He wasn't completely wrong either. I was sweating like a stuck pig. I glanced at Alice. Her face was a mix between disbelief, hatred, and hurt. I can tell that it was not going to be an easy night.

"Any way there we were kissing in the school house. I should have slapped him but I just couldn't stop. There was just this feeling inside me. And I could feel that he had it in him too. It was a sense of strong passion. Jasper pulled his arms up to my upper back and started fumbling with the lacing of my dress. Finally he got the knot undone, removed the lacing and slipped my dress off. I should have slapped him so hard he would have found himself in the next century, but strangely I didn't. I just smiled, giggled, and pulled his shirt off. We stepped closer, nose to nose, and then it happened. Our emotions took over, and before we knew it we found ourselves stark naked fast asleep in that school house."

Emmet's face looked puzzled. "Did you to, uh, do it?" he asked. Man that boy has no tact. How dare he ask that question to Elizabeth! It will put her to shame. But of course she answers yes.

"Funny you should ask that Emmet, that's kind of why I'm here." She turns to me. "Jasper I want you to meet someone very special."


	4. This can't be happening

*Hey guys, it's been a while, but here is that much needed update.*

I swallowed, hard. Me? Meet someone? From my human life? Oh great. The door creaked, and I heard human like footsteps as four people appeared. One was my mother and father who were holding two babies, whom I could only assume were my brother and sister.

"James," Elizabeth said, "These people are your mother and father Eletta and Jonathan Harrington, and your twin children James Michael Harrington junior and Claire Eletta Harrington."

I dropped to my knees with a loud thud, like a boulder hitting the ground. Was it possible for vampires to faint? I had no idea; I just had to get this straight. My parents, who should have died hundreds of years ago along with Elizabeth, are now here holding my children, which I didn't know I had. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Come along all, let's give Jasper some privacy with his family," said Carlisle as he led my vampire family out of the room. I looked at my precious Alice, her ivory white face was a mix of three hundred different emotions, mostly anger. I mouthed to her 'I'm sorry' just before she left the room. I sighed and looked back at my family from my human life. I had so many questions, but one was predominating.

"How," I paused," How did you all survive? No offense but you all should have died hundreds of years ago."

"Well," My mother, who was holding my daughter stepped forward, "We don't know actually."

My heart dropped, and suddenly I knew how they had survived.


End file.
